Sonnet 116
by Frakme
Summary: Sweet and Sappy Weddingfic. FINALE FIX. Reed/Tucker and Tucker & T'Pol friendship. Trip recovers from the events of TATV.


**Set six weeks after "These are the Voyages.." FINALE FIX, TRIP DIDN'T DIE!**

**Reed/Tucker and Tucker & T'Pol friendship. Sweet and sappy wedding fic.**

* * *

"It is good of you to come, Commander," said Malcolm, greeting the Vulcan woman, who was beautifully dressed in traditional Vulcan robes. "Trip has been looking forward to your visit."

"It was no imposition, Commander and may I congratulate you on your promotion?"

"Thank you… I would appreciate it if you didn't make a mention of it to Trip, I'm getting a little tired of him ranting about how it is 'long overdue' and the doctors have warned him that he needs to keep calm."

T'Pol nodded in understanding.

"How is his recover progressing?"

"Slowly but surely. Considering he was pretty much given up for dead, it is still miraculous. I hope to take him home in a week's time."

The two of them continued down the corridor and stopped outside a door, that led to Trip's room at Starfleet Medical. Malcolm opened it then gestured T'Pol to go in. She looked back realising he wasn't following.

"I'm going to get a coffee, I'm sure you'd appreciate some time in private. May I get you a drink?"

"That would be appreciated, chamomile or peppermint tea if they have it?" Malcolm nodded and let the door shut behind T'Pol.

* * *

She stepped close to the bed, seeing Trip apparently asleep, but as she approached his eyes opened.

"T'Pol!" he grinned at her and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Malcolm said you were coming! How are you doing?"

T'Pol was touched by his enthusiastic greeting. They had been through so much together, some good and some bad but she had grown fond of him. Though a romantic relationship between them had died aborning, she had come to value their friendship.

"I am in good health, Trip," she replied, taking a seat. "And you?"

"I have good days and bad days," he said, a thin hand gesturing to the oxygen tank that stood next to the bed, the mask hanging off it. "Today's a good day."

She consider him carefully. He had lost weight and muscle tone, through his six week long recovery. He'd had several life saving operations including a double lung transplant. His face was pale and gaunt, making him less handsome than he had been but his blue eyes still shone brightly.

"Malcolm said you were due to be discharged next week?"

Trip nodded.

"I can't wait to get out of here!" he declared. "Listen, I don't wanna keep ya if you've got places to be, but I heard you were being offered a captaincy?"

"I have time, Trip but yes, you heard correctly. In two months' time I will be taking command of the _Discovery_."

"That's great, you deserve your own ship, I'm jus' sorry Mal won't be joining you." Sadness shadowed his face, thinking of what the British man had given up to be with his partner of five years. Trip had been invalided out of active service, though he had been told there was a place for him in the new Warp Seven Project. As a result, Malcolm had declined the position of First Officer on the _Discovery_, taking up a position in weapons research, to be with Trip.

"It is understandable and a testament to the depth of feeling he has for you." The sadness disappeared from his face to be replaced by a soft smile.

"I love him, T'Pol and God knows what I've done to deserve his love. I've got so many screwed up relationships behind me… did you know this the longest I've been with someone?"  
"No I didn't," she said.

"Yeah, it's true. So I've made up my mind and I'm gonna ask him to marry me."

T'Pol's expression softened imperceptibly, only someone like Trip who knew her well would have noticed.

"That is excellent news, I am pleased for you both. Do you intend to set a date soon? I would be honoured to attend."

"Attend?" he grinned, "Actually I was hoping you'd be my best man!"

T'Pol's left eyebrow climbed heavenward.

"Would Captain Archer not perform this function?"

"I've asked him to officiate," explained Trip. "'Sides, I think after him and Mal, you're the best friend I've got. You don't have to do much, just look after the rings and make a speech. I won't ask you to organise the bachelor party." Trip grinned as she looked at him in exasperation. But then to his surprise and delight, a small smile softened her features.

"I would be honoured, Trip. When do you plan to hold the ceremony? Assuming that Malcolm agrees?"

"Oh he will, I'm sure of it." Trip nodded, looking confident. "I've already spoken to Jon and we're going to get married on my fortieth birthday in seven weeks' time, before you ship out."

"I believe it is appropriate to wish you 'Good Luck' at this juncture."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, T'Pol." He smiled at her warmly. "Now tell me 'bout your ship."

The two of them talked about the _Discovery_ and her crew, about Travis's promotion to Lieutenant, Hoshi taking up a position as an instructor at the Starfleet Academy, teaching advanced linguistics. They almost missed hearing Malcolm entering, with two hot drinks.

"Chamomile, T'Pol, I'm afraid it took me some time to find a machine that would give me any."

"You needn't have put yourself to any trouble, Commander," she said, taking the proffered cup.

"No trouble, I fancied a walk and wanted to give you two some time to catch up."

"T'Pol's been filling me in on everyone's doings. She told me Hess has been made Chief Engineer of the Endeavour!" Trip's face filled with pride for his former second.

"Well deserved, I should think, especially after putting up with you all these years," said Malcolm dryly.

The three of them talked companionably while T'Pol and Malcolm finished their drinks. Malcolm could see Trip beginning to tire and looked at T'Pol.

"I should leave you. I shall see you both soon," she said, giving them both a significant look. She nodded to them both and left.

Malcolm leant over Trip and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"You should sleep, love." he said. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, I'm afraid I have some meetings to attend in the morning."

"Sure thing, Mal." said Trip, yawning. "Stay with me until I'm asleep?"

Malcolm sat in the chair that T'Pol had vacated and took Trip's hand. He sat and contemplated his love until he was certain he was asleep. It still worried him, seeing how the formerly strong and vibrant man now looked so frail.

He'd thought they lost him, during _Enterprise_'s last mission, when Trip had sacrificed himself to take out the alien pirates. His lungs had thermalised, reducing his lung function by ninety percent. Phlox had placed him in a hyperbaric chamber to save his life, but even then the odds were slim. Still, with intensive therapies from Phlox, including direct oxygenation of his blood, he was able to stabilise him until they could get him to the more advanced facilities of the Interspecies Medical Exchange. There he had been put on to a set of artificial lungs until a suitable replacement was found in an organ bank in Texas.

It had been a horrifying couple of weeks for Malcolm, never knowing whether Trip would survive the night. He'd actually broken down and wept when he got the news that the transplant operation was successful. Until that moment, he hadn't let himself believe that Trip would pull through. Finally the doctors had deemed him well enough to go home in a few days, although he still had a long recovery ahead of him. He had recently started physiotherapy to help him build his muscles back up, wasted from weeks of being bedridden.

He gently extracted his hand from Trip's and left the room.

* * *

_Six days later_

"Will you stop yer fussin', Mal," said Trip, irritably as he slowly made his way from the ground car to the door of their home. Malcolm was hovering by Trip's elbow, anxious to prevent a fall.

Eventually they made it in to the living room and Trip flopped onto the sofa. He glanced around the room seeing everything had remained the same as when he was last here, four months ago. Except for one thing.

"A stair lift!" He glared at his partner. "What the hell are you thinking? I'm not gonna be this weak forever!"

"Well I'm not bloody carrying you up those stairs, Trip!" Malcolm snapped back at him.

"I didn't ask you to, I c'n walk up them!"

"No you can't!" retorted Malcolm, forcefully. "The doctor said-"

"Screw him! I've had my fill of doctors!" He got up and set off for the stairs, determined to show everyone that he wasn't a damned invalid!

He made it up four stairs before he stumbled, Malcolm fortunately there to catch him and help him down.

"Don't, Mal!" He tried to pull away from his lover but he had exhausted himself. Malcolm silently helped him back to the sofa.

"Give yourself time, Trip," he said quietly. He gathered Trip into his arms, feeling him tremble. The blond man buried his face in his lover's shoulder. He looked up, his eyes rimmed in red.

"I'm sorry, I'm being an ass."

"You're frustrated, I understand." Malcolm stroked the blond head. "But you must understand that you have been through a major operation and you have to give your body chance to recover. I want you to get better."

"Mal, there'd something I need to ask you."

"What is it, love?"

"Been waiting for the right moment but time's pressing on and I'd better not wait any longer." Trip paused and took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Malcolm looked at Trip steadily, seeing the love in the beautiful blue eyes.

"I was planning to ask you the same, but you appear to have beaten me to it."

"Is that a yes?"

"You bloody daft Yank, yes it is!"

Trip let out a shaky breath.

"Thank fuck for that… I've already booked the wedding!"

* * *

_Seven Weeks later_

"Commander Tucker, you will be late!" T'Pol looked at her friend sternly as he fussed with the fastenings on his dress uniform. Suppressing a sigh, she firmly dislodged his hands and fixed the fastenings herself.

"Have you got the rings?" She counted to ten in Andorian this time. Even Vulcan patience had its limits.

"For the seventh time, yes," she said. "Now please, we must leave."

Eventually he came out and they made their way out to the where the car was waiting to take them to the Starfleet registry office. In the car she surreptitiously examined him, gratified that he seemed so much healthier than when she'd seen him last at the hospital. He had gained a light tan from spending time in the garden of his home and he looked much stronger. Jonathan had told her yesterday that he no longer needed the oxygen tanks he'd been using for the last few weeks.

He would never be as strong and fit as he had been on the _Enterprise_ but at least he would have a chance at a normal life. He had even started working, although just three days a week, with Admiral Jeffries on the Warp Seven Project.

They soon arrived at the registry office to see family, friends and Malcolm there waiting, the British man with a slight smirk on his face. Trip grinned back at him, unabashed.

"Let's get this over with," said Malcolm, calmly. Though he couldn't disguise the way his storm grey eyes shone as he looked at his husband-to-be.

* * *

The ceremony passed by without a hitch, the rings were exchanged and the couple declared married, by a beaming Commodore Archer, who had received his own promotion two weeks ago. There was much cheering as they exchanged a passionate kiss.

They held the reception at the 602 club which was fully packed with not only those who attended the wedding but other well wishers too. Commodore Archer was the first to congratulate the couple.

"You finally did it, Trip," he said, smiling warmly at his old friend. "You've made an honest man of Malcolm."

"Think it's the other way around," said Trip, as he slung his arm around his new husband, who merely smirked in agreement.

They moved around the room meeting and greeting before they say down for the wedding breakfast. Trip was impressed; Ruby had outdone herself with a choice of pan fried cat fish, beef wellington or mediterrean vegetable tart with balsalmic glaze for the main course and pineapple upside down cake for the dessert. The wedding cake was in the shape of the _Enterprise_ with two figures in Starfleet uniforms perched on the hull. Malcolm pointed out that they should be wearing EV suits and Trip poked him in the ribs.

As the coffees and teas were served, Jon stood up.

"I believe it is time for the speeches!" he said, "Though before we do that, we need to sing happy birthday to Trip, forty today!"

Trip turned red as a loud and rowdy rendition of "Happy Birthday!" filled the room. When the song had faded out, Jon sought out T'Pol, who was talking to Ambassador Soval. T'Pol looked up and nodded. She stood and waited for the room to quiet, before beginnings.

"Greetings, gentlebeings. I am honoured to take part in the joining of Charles Tucker III to Malcolm Reed on this day. I thank all who have joined today to celebrate with them.

"I have known both these men for ten years now, ever since I joined Enterprise on a temporary assignment, one that turned out to last much longer than anticipated."

There were a few chuckles at this.

"Malcolm and Charles, along with Enterprise's crew have taught me much about humanity. They made me let go of many of my preconceptions of Earth humans. It was not always easy to overcome our cultural differences but we did. We journeyed together, learning much on the way about honour, loyalty, trust and faith. Through them, I experienced directly the Vulcan concept of Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.

"I am honoured by their friendship, which they held out to someone very different from themselves, proving that Vulcans and Humans could work together harmoniously. There have been setbacks and misunderstandings but they only served to enrich our knowledge and our bonds.

"I wish Malcolm and Charles many years of happiness. I believe it is traditional now to raise a toast."

She raised her glass.

"To Charles and Malcolm." The room raised their glasses and applauded the Vulcan woman who nodded and took her seat. She glanced at the happy couple, who smiled warmly at her, Trip's eyes glistening with tears.

"Thanks, T'Pol. That meant a lot to me, to both of us."

Malcolm handed his husband a hankerchief.

"Your turn now."

Trip hastily wiped his face and stood up.

"Jus' wanna thank you all for comin'," he said, his accent thickening with his nerves. "We drew straws for who would do the speech and I lost. I'm sure Mal cheated though. Oh in case anyone wanders why I picked today, it was jus' so I won't forget our anniversary."

Laughs ran around the room at this.

"I still keep pinchin' maself 'cause it seems so unbelievable that I'm standing here now. I wanna thank Doctor Phlox, who never gave up on me," he waved to the Denobulan who smiled widely at his ex-patient. "And Jon who was there for Malcolm when Ah couldn't be."

Jon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he still blamed himself bitterly for Trip's injuries. But he managed a wan smile.

"Most of all I wanna thank Mal, for never giving up hope, for always being there, even when I was being a bastard to him. I've put him through some tough times, but he never stopped caring, never stopped loving me. He's given up so much for me and I will be grateful to him for the res' of ma life. All I can do is to love him the best I can. Thanks all, that's enough speechifying for ma likin'."

"To Trip and Malcolm!" Jon said, raising his glass. Once again the toast was echoed.

Malcolm stood up and the room quietened again.

"I did say I wasn't going to do a speech but I do want to read something out to Trip." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

"Admit impediments. Love is not love

"Which alters when it alteration finds,

"Or bends with the remover to remove:

"O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,

"That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;

"It is the star to every wandering bark,

"Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

"Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

"Within his bending sickle's compass come;

"Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

"But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

"If this be error and upon me proved,

"I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

* * *

_Later that night_

Their lovemaking had been sweet and gentle, yet passionate. Although Trip had been give the go ahead a couple of weeks ago for more _strenuous_ activities, they had decided to wait until the wedding to resume their physical relationship. Afterwards, Trip lay with his head on Malcolm's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, while Malcolm stroked his hair.

"That was a sweet poem you read at the wedding," he said, sleepily.

"It was a sonnet not a poem," said Malcolm. "Shakespeare's sonnet 116 to be precise. Honestly, if we have children they are getting a British education!"

"You are not sending our kids to boarding school, Malcolm!"

"Contrary to popular myth, very few British children go to boarding school," Malcolm retorted. "And I said 'if'!"

"But yer still thinking about it. Kids'd be nice, I did say I wanted a Charles Tucker IV someday."

"Fine, but please no Malcolm Reed Junior, if you don't mind."

"How 'bout a little Madeline?"

Malcolm snorted.

"Good God no. I'm sure we can think of better names than that. Anyway you should sleep, I'm sure I've tired you out."

Trip snuggled in closer, bringing his groin into close contact with Malcolm's leg, his hand drifting down to his husband's. Malcolm felt the growing hardness against his skin and the coil of desire growing in his belly.

"Hmm it seems I haven't!"

* * *

And they loved each other for a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N I recently attended a friend's wedding. He had his ex-girlfriend as his best man. They had a somewhat interesting relationship when they went out but after they split up became very good friends. **


End file.
